Don't Break My Heart
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Methos comes back to Joe's sometime after being away what happens when he's discovered that Joe has someone to replace Alexa? Will they clash or become friends or perhaps something more?
1. Chapter 1: Replaced:

**Author's Notes:** I've had this idea for awhile and the plot bunnies are starting to work with me a little. This is inspired by my fav eppy of Highlander: Timeless. Another thing that inspired this ficcy is the song Don't Break My Heart by Emmy Rossum who sung it in the Lifetime movie Nola. So, it can follow that. I haven't seen seasons 5 and 6 nor the new movie yet so this is all taking place in the series universe. Also includes a OFC but this is not sequel to my story Here and Now. This is totally different and ten to one the OFC will be paired with Methos later on.

**Don't Break My Heart: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Replaced:**

"Mac!" Ashlyn Connors greeted the highlander with a hug when he entered Joe's that evening.

"Hey," he returned and embraced her back.

"How was Paris?" she asked him.

"It was great. I brought you something." Mac told her and placed a blue barret on her head.

"Aw Mac, its so awsome!" she exclaimed. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

"Thanks Mac," she replied with a blush. "So, when are you going to take me uh?"

"Someday." he answered. Ashlyn turned to the bar and called out to Dawson. "HEY JOE! LOOK WHO'S BACK!"

"About time." he said as he walked over and hugged his friend. "Good to see ya. The place has been awful quiet since you left,"

"Maybe we can consider that a blessing." joked Ashlyn.

Mac laughed. "Don't you have work to do?" he teased back.

"Fine, fine, I'll take my leave." she told him with a bow. "Thanks for the barret Mac." then she left to back to the tables.

"How is she doing?" Mac asked here.

"A lot better then when she first got here thats for sure." Joe answered him as they both watched Ashlyn take someone's orders. "The costumers like her too."

"Thanks for helping her out Joe. I owe you one."

"Hey, its okay." the Watcher assured him. "I needed a new waitress, I just don't know what Methos is going to say about if he ever comes back. Speaking of which, did you find him?" Mac shook his head sadly. "No, and I'm worried. Alexa's death hit him hard..."

"I'm sure he's alright I mean he's been alive this long hasn't he?"

"Yeah," "You want a beer?" Joe asked. "You look like you could use one."

Mac took Joe up on his offer and had a beer. The two friends had no idea that the suject that they were just talking was outside. Methos had returned. Methos stood outside Joe's. He never thought he would be back here again. After all, this is where they had met, where she had work, where she had lived once, and now she was gone... But Methos couldn't hide anymore. He missed this place and most importantly he missed his friends. The Old Man took a breath and entererd the bar. He couldn't wait to see the look on Joe's and Mac's faces.

The Buzz hit Mac telling him there was another Immortal around and by the look on the Highlander's face the Watcher knew what was going on. When they turned to look to see who it was they were surprised.

"Methos." Mac said happily, but he did so to where no one would hear.

"I'll be damned." Cursed Joe.

"Miss me?" Methos asked as he walked up to the two.

Mac was to first to embrace him. "How are you doing friend?" he asked him.

"I'm here aren't I?" he answered when they parted.

"It's about time." Joe said as he took his turn to hug the Old Man. "We've actually missed you."

Across the bar as Ashlyn took another order the newcomer caught her attention. She'd never seen him before yet Mac and Joe seemed to know him, by the way it looked she guessed they were good friends. Once the beer was taking care of Ashlyn went over to Joe and gave him the orders.

"Thanks Ash," he replied. "Hey, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine, this is Adam Piercson."

"Hi," she said with a smile and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"She's the new waitress around here." Joe explained carefully. "She's really good."

Ash began to blush at his compliments. Then Mac ruined it. "When she isn't spilling anything on anybody."

"Excuse me," Ash said to Methos and took her hand away and hit the Highlander playfully made sure there was much force behind it.

"Do you normally let your waitresses abuse the costumers?" Mac questioned Joe.

"You had that one coming." Joe said, taking Ash's side.

"Are you going to help me out here?" Mac pleaded with Methos. "I'm out numbered. Adam?"

Methos didn't hear him. He was too busy staring at Ashlyn. He figured that she replaced Alexa not too long after… For a split second he saw Alexa smiling at him and he had to turn away.

"Adam." Mac shook Methos.

Methos came out of his heartbreak for a moment. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't." Methos got up and started to exit the bar.

"Adam!" Mac shouted after him but Methos was all ready gone.

The Highlander went to chase after him but Joe stopped him. "Just let him go."

"But Joe," replied Mac. "It's been a couple of years since we've last seen him, what if he disappears again? You know how hard he is to track down."

"I know, but he came back didn't he?" Joe reminded him.

"Is everything okay?" Ash asked them. "Was it something I did?"

"No," Mac assured her. "But are you ready to go?"

"Let me take care of my last costumers." Ash said and after Joe gave her the beers she went back and returned. "Okay, I'm ready now." She took off her apron. "I'll see you tomorrow Joe."

"Sure thing. Take care Mac, and don't worry Adam will be okay."

"I hope so." Mac replied. Then the Highlander said goodbye to his friend and left with Ash to go back to the loft.

TBC…

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I hope everyone is in character. This is still in progress so depending on the plot bunnies updates might take longer then I want them to.


	2. Chapter 2: Time:

Chapter 2: Time:

"Shit!" Ash cursed as she through the loft. She had over slept and was looking for one of Mac's sweaters to wear.

The Highlander was all ready up and dressed for the day. He was enjoying this. He couldn't help but laugh. "You know Mac, you really tick me off."

"Why because I wake up on time?" he asked.

"Shut up MacLeod." She warned him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you set your alarm?" Mac asked her.

"I did but the damn thing is broken. It didn't go off!" she yelled at him.

"Well, you were so cute and quiet when you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you." He retorted playfully. "You know how rare that is."

Ash glared at him. "You're so not helping!" she said. "What if Joe fires me because of this."

"It's Dawson. I doubt he will." Mac reminded her.

"I could always blame this on you you know?" she asked and gave him a wicked grin.

"Do you want a ride or not?" he asked.

Her grin turned into a large smile. "Please."

Mac laughed again. He loved giving her a hard time. "Yeah, come on."

Ash found the sweater she was looking for and threw it on. Then the two went out. "You look nice in my clothes." Mac said to Ash once they were on the road.

"Thanks, well, I can pull them off better then you can." She teased him.

"So does this mean you're going to do the laundry?" he asked.

"Cut me some slack Mac, I help you out." It was her turn to remind him.

This was true. Ever since he took her in, she did her share. Even after a hard day at the bar, she would come home and pick up a little. He was thankful. It was always nice for someone to help.

As they drove on, it grew silent. Ash stared out of the window. Thoughts of yesterday came to her. She remembered his friend Adam. He seemed so upset when he left. She hoped he was okay. Ash's silence caught Mac's attention. He also so the worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of your friend… Adam." She answered him.

"Why?"

"Is he all right?" she asked. "I mean he just bolted yesterday. I just feel a little bad because I think its something I did."

"It's not."

"What's his story?"

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like its my place to say." Mac told her.

"Not even a little hint?" pleaded Ash.

"Sorry." He apologized as they pulled up to Joe's. "What time do you get off tonight?"

"Ten." She answered him.

"I'll see you then." He replied. "I might come in earlier."

"Okay, what are you going to be up to today Mac?"

"I'm going to try to find someone."

Ash smiled. "Adam?"

"Have a nice day at work Ashlyn." He smirked at her and pulled out.

Ash laughed to herself. "One of these days Mac," she said. She could never come up with anything to match his wit. She waited until he turned the corner before finally making it into Joe's.

Methos hadn't left the country. Infact, he was at his hotel room downing a cheap beer. The liquid stung his throat as it went down but if it helped drain away the memory of Alexa for just a second, then it didn't bother him. Soon after awhile his memory shot back to yesterday. He'd gone to the bar, he was happy to see Dawson and MacLeod but a little disappointed to see that Joe had hired someone new. What was her name? Ashlyn?

Alexa was replaced just like that. It's business, Joe need the help. His mind told him. That place gets busy. Dawson couldn't do it all by himself.

"Then was that all she was to him?" he asked bitterly. "Business."

You know better, his conscious told him. She was like a daughter to him. He missed her just as much as you do.

"No one misses her much as I do." He replied.

Yes they do.

Methos threw the beer bottle across the room and it shattered against the wall. "Great, that was a waste."

You did it.

"SHUT UP!" Methos ordered. Great, he thought, now I'm arguing with myself. I need to get out of here. With that in mind, he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out.

Mac was determined to find Methos. He just hoped the Old Man hadn't escaped the country yet. The Highlander passed by the old cemetery when he felt the Buzz. He pulled up and parked. He got out and entered with hesitation. Then he followed the source of the Buzz to its owner. The Highlander recognized the area in which he was at. He started to pick up his pace, and he knew it. This was where Tessa's grave was. He was surprised to see who was before it.

"Methos."

"You were lucky to have had her as long as you did MacLeod." Methos replied without turning around. He knew who it was.

Mac stepped up beside him. "That goes to for you too." He spoke of Alexa.

"I just wish I had more time." Replied Methos. "If I did I would have made her my 68th wife." The Old Man sighed. "Dammit!" he cried out. "This isn't fair! Why are we the ones that are cursed with Immortality!?"

The sadness in Methos' voice hurt Mac. He placed a friendly hand upon his shoulder. "It was like you told me, remember? She lives on through your memory, through you she can live."

Methos wiped his eyes before the tears could flow. "You think with old guys like us we would be use to loss."

"It never gets easier." The Highlander said. "Would you like to come with me to Joe's and try again?"

"I could use a beer." Methos said with a smile. "Are you buying?"

Mac laughed. "Do you ever pay?" he asked. "Come on."

Before the two left, Mac said goodbye to Tessa and headed out to go to Joe's.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: Could We Start Over?:

**Author's Notes:** In my other HL ficcy Immortality Bites: I made Richie alive, now I'm not sure if he's alive in this one or not so I left it for the reader to decide. You also learn a little bit more of Ash's origin in here.

**Chapter Three: Could We Start Over?:**

"You know Ashlyn is worried about you." Mac informed Methos once they were on the road.

"Worried? About me?" Methos asked. "Shocking isn't it?" joked Mac.

"Why?" he asked. "I've never never met her before, well, until yesterday anyway." "

Ash is just like that." Mac explained.

"How did you meet her?" Methos wanted to know more about the girl.

This surprised the Highlander. Mac didn't think he wouldn't want anything to do with her. "I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"At first, I wasn't but I don't think Alexa would want me to behave this way, and it's like we said: she lives because I can remember her." Methos replied with a small smile.

"She's a good kid just had it rough." Mac began. "Joe and I knew her mom. She was a regular at the bar, a real alcoholic. We met Ash when she came to pick her up a couple of times. Then we learned about the abuse..."

"Abuse?" That caught Methos' attention. "Yeah, her mom often hit her. She came to us for help and we helped her much to her mom's dismay." continued the Highlander. "Lets just say it got so bad we were finally able to get her mom behind bars."

"Does that sound like anyone we know?" Methos asked.

Mac smiled. "Richie." he answered. Richie was once his student. He came from a bad background too, but ended up being a good kid.

"You were always good with the strays MacLeod."

"She doesn't know about Alexa." Mac added. "We thought it was for the best, at least for now."

"Thanks for that Mac." replied Methos. "So, does she know about us and what we really are?"

"No." Mac told him. "It should stay that way."

Methos agreed with the Highlander that it was best that some people didn't find out. They just wouldn't understand. It was cause too much chaos for them.

"Looking for anyway in particular?" Joe asked Ash at the bar. He caught her staring at the door again.

"Sorry Joe, Mac is suppose to be by later," she informed him. She didn't mention the fact she was worried about their friend.

However, Joe could tell it was something else. It was written all over her eyes. "It's going to be fine you know." he assured her.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It always is isn't it?"

"Yup, now get back to work." he said in a playful manner. Ash laughed and gave him a salute. "

Yes sir," and with that she went back to her tables.

A few minutes later Ash smiled widened when the Highlander finally made his appearance. "Mac!" She also noticed that he was not alone which she was thankful for. His friend looked all right. "I see you found your friend."

"He did." Methos said to her. "Listen about my behavior yesterday, I would like to apologize." he stuck out his hand. "Could we start over?"

Ash took his hand into hers. "I would like that."

"Well, are you going two going to let go of each other soon?" Mac asked with a laugh. The two held on to each other longer then normal.

"Oh sorry," Ash said with a blush and quickly parted. "Do you guys need a table?" she asked.

"Thanks Ash, maybe next time." Mac apologized. "We're going to go to the bar."

"Tell me though, if I do sit at a table, does that mean you'll be my waitress?" Methos asked her.

Ash smirked at him. "Maybe." she then asked: "His he a good tipper?"

Methos smiled. This brought back memories for him. Alexa had asked the same thing. It was Mac who answered for him this time instead of Joe: "No."

"Hey miss!" a costumer called out.

"Man, all right guys, I better get back to work. Nice to meet you again Adam!" she called out to him as she left to return to work.Methos watched her leave. He was glad he came back to apologize. It wouldn't be too long before he became a regular again. However, Joe and Mac liked to joke with him. It wasn't because of the beer it was because of the good service.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Mommie Dearest:

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the long await for the update. More chappies coming soon!

**Chapter Four: Mommie Dearest: **

"Hey Joe! Sorry I'm late!" Ash ran into Joe's that evening.

"It's all Mac's fault." Joe laughed. "How many times are you going to blame him? Whats the excuse this time?"

"Give me a few seconds and I'll get back to you on that." she answered him.

"Ash, it's all right." Joe assured her. "I know you're trying and you're never really late, only by a few minutes."

"Thanks Joe." she replied. Joe was an awesome boss that was for sure. He hardly ever gave her a hard time. "No problem, but you do have a costumer." Joe informed her, and he handed her the tray. Then he pointed over at a nearby table.

Ash smiled. It was Adam. She took the tray and walked over him. "I thought you were more of a bar guy." she joked with him.

"I like to sit at a table on occation." he said.

"You know, keep on coming in here, and you might get sick of this place." Adam was coming in more and more. Sometimes he came in with Mac, and other times he came in alone. Most of the time he sat at the bar. This was a first for him to sit at the table. However, during slow nights Ash got to know him a little better. She learned he was a bookshop owner, loved the written word, writting was a good hobby of his, and he liked Shakespeare. In return, Ash shared some of her information, not the bad baggage but some other things like her interest, and how teasing Mac was more of one her favorite hobbies then anything. She wasn't much of a bookworm like he was. Music was more her thing, another reason why she loved working here. "So, do you want your usual?" Ash asked him for his order.

Methos nodded. "Okay, so one draft beer." Joe smiled and came up to them and offered to take care of it for here.

Methos was a little nervous tonight, which Ash could tell but she didn't know why, but she would soon find out. "Are you okay?" Ash asked him.

"I'm fine... I was just wondering if I asked to join me for a drink, would you?"

Ash smiled at him. "Sorry, but no." A look of dissapointment came over Methos' face.

He gave her a small smile. "And I thought you liked me."

"I do, its just I don't drink."

"Oh," Adam said with relief.

Ash laughed. "Why?"

"What about dinner do you do dinner?" Methos mentally kicked himself. Of course she does dinner you bloody idiot, she has to eat.

"Are you trying to ask me out Pierson?" asked Ash.

"Yes, and failing miserably." he answered her. "Let me try one more time: would you like to have dinner with me one evening, say this weekend?"

As much as she wanted to, she turned him down. "I'm sorry I can't. I have to work."

"Here you go Adam," Joe came back up. He enjoyed watching the two and thought he would give them a helping hand. "Thanks." Adam said to him. "Hey Joe, would you mind if Ash had Saturday night off?"

"I don't see why not." Joe replied.

Ash glared at him. "You're not helping here."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Adam asked with concern.

"Excuse me, I got to go back to work." Ash left to two men alone.

"You know that worked out a lot better in my mind." Methos said to Joe.

The Watcher sighed and sat down with the Old Man. "Sorry about that Methos," Joe apologized. "I should have seen that coming." he asked: "Mac told you about her right?"

"I know she comes from an abusive background." Methos answered. "Thats what Mac said."

"She did." Joe went on. "Ash has a hard time warming up to people. It took her a long time for her to get comfortable with Mac and I."

"I see..." Methos said as he turned to watch Ash take some more orders. She didn't look too happy.

"Oh no," Joe said suddenly when two new people came into the bar. "What is it?" Methos asked following his stare. "Damn, her mom is here." Joe got up. "How? She should still be in jail..."

Ash had no idea what was going on until she turned and saw her mom at the door. She was so surprised that she dropped her tray that was full of empty glasses that shattered onto the floor.

"Mom."

"Hi baby." her mom said warmly. Ash stepped back. "

Don't hi baby me..." she warned.

"But you are."

"What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

"I got out of jail for good behavior."

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Thats hard to beleive."

"Watch your mouth around your mother." A man was with her, which was no surprise. He didn't look familiar. He was one of those biker guys, with a beer belly. Then again her mom was always with a new guy.

"Who are you telling me what to do? I don't even know you you asshole." spat Ash.

The guy got angry with her and raised his hand but Methos wouldn't let him touch her. "I don't think so." Methos grabbed his wrist. "Get out of here."

"She's my daughter." warned Mrs. Conners.

"Not anymore I'm not." Ash told her.

"Get out of here." Joe ordered. "Now, or you'll have the police to deal with."

"Again." added Ash with a smirk.

"You have no idea who you're missing with." The biker man warned Methos when he finally let go of his wrist.

"No, you have no idea who you're missing with." Methos corrected him.

"Come on babe lets jet. We'll be back." the biker man taunted them and lead Mrs. Conners out of the bar.

"Ash, are you okay?" Joe asked with concern.

"I need to get out of here," she told him.

It was no doubt she was shaking up. Its been a long time since she saw her mother. "I'll take you home." Methos offered.

Ash smiled at him. "No, thank you. I just need to be alone…"

"All right, but I'm calling Mac and letting him know what happened."

Ash nodded and left. Methos turned to Joe. "I guess that's strike two for me."

Ash was out of the bar. She couldn't believe what just unfolded before her. Just when she thought she escaped her past it came back to kick her in the ass. She was so caught up in her thoughts she had no idea that someone was following her…

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Baggage:

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I couldn't get to a computer. It's been raining all week so no library. One day I will have my computer back. So, I'm doing so many updates today its not even funny.

Chapter Five: Baggage:

"She's home. Thanks Joe." Mac hung up the phone and went to Ash's side. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm just a little shaken up. I didn't expect to see her Mac." she replied.

"Don't worry we won't let her hurt you." Mac assured her. "If she tries anything, or anyone for that matter will have them back behind bars."

Ash pulled away from him. "A guy was with her, a new one. No surprise there..."

"Here, have some tea." Mac walked her into the kitchen and fixed her a warm cup of tea.

"Thanks Mac, but I don't think this will calm my nerves down..." she said taking the cup. She then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Fate is a real prankster." she answered.

"Why do you say that?" Mac asked her as he fixed himself a cup of tea as well.

"Just when something good popped up..."

"What would that be?"

"Adam asked me out, and he helped me. Oh Mac, you should have seen him! I swear he looked like he was going to kick that guy's ass. He all ready had him by the wrist!"

"He asked you out?" Mac was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"I didn't agree to see him." she shared with him.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Hell Mac you know why!" she cursed at him.

"All my baggage..."

Mac came up next to her. "I know its hard for you, but Joe and I showed you that people actually give a damn, how about letting someone else in too?"

"I guess I do owe him." said Ash. "All right, I'll do it, but what about mom? Do you honestly think this is a good time?"

"Look, we got you covered."

Ash smiled at him. "This is great. You guys are like my own personal bodyguards." She got the phone and called Joe's. Joe picked up. "Hey Joe,"

"Hey, glad you made it all right." Joe replied.

"Listen, is Adam around?" she asked.

"He left soon after you did." Joe answered her.

"Do you know where I can find him?" she asked and Joe told her what she wanted to know. "Thanks," she said and hung up.

"Going somewhere?" Mac asked her.

"I want to go see Adam." she said.

"Then I'll drive you." Mac offered and Ash let him. "There he is." Mac pointed out when the two were in the park.

"Thanks Mac, I'll take it from here." she replied as she got out.

Methos was enjoying a book then he felt the Buzz. He looked up and saw Mac's thunderbird. Then he smiled when he saw Ashlyn coming towards him. "Adam, Joe said I'd find you here." For a split second he heard Alexa's voice instead of her's.

"You know I'm guessing I should find better hiding places."

"What are you hiding from?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised." he said.

"You're welcome to sit down." Ash slowly did so. "Look, you're not the only with baggage."

"I know-"

"Please, let me finished." Methos inturrupted her. "Trust me, I know whats it like to be scared as hell to let someone in, but afterwords I don't regret it, even if I do lose them."

"You lost someone?" asked Ash.

Methos sighed. "Did you know what happened to the bairmaid that was there before you were?"

"No." she answered. "Her name was Alexa Bond. She died..."

That was shocking to hear. Joe never mentioned her. "I'm really sorry..."

"That is why I acted so strangely when we first met..." he continued. "But you know I want to make it up to you. I want to get to know you. If you would just let me." Methos slowly took her hands into his own. "I won't hurt you."

"I've heard that before." she reminded him.

"Will you let me prove you wrong?" he asked. "Think of it as a challenage."

Ash gave him a small smile. "You're not going to take no for answer are you?"

"Not really." he answered her.

"This date you want to go on, when would you like to go?" Ash asked.

Methos smiled. "Anytime you'd like. It can be now or later."

Ash laughed. "It can't be now." she said. "I would like to get half way decent." "

"You look fine to me." Methos complimented.

"How about seven?" suggested Ash.

"That sounds perfect." Methos agreed.

"I'll pick you up at Mac's." Ash gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she bolted up and went back to the thunderbird.

"I'm guessing things went well?" the Highlander asked.

"We got to get home Mac before it gets too late. I have a date tonight." Ash said proudly.

Methos watched as they drove off. He smiled to himself. This would turn out to be one hell of an evening, he would make sure of it. He got up and started heading towards his home to get ready. Unknowning to him, someone was watching him, and someone was planning to ruin this night.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: First Date Jitters:

**Chapter Six: First Date Jitters:**

"MAC!" The Highlander couldn't help but laugh as Ash ran through the loft like a chicken with her head cut off. She was so nervous about the date and how she looked, he'd lost count on how many times she changed her outfits. He thought the first outfit she tried on looked just fine.

"You're not helping!" she yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm just telling you, you look fine." he reminded her.

"Oh, where is Amanda when you need her?" Ash asked.

Ashlyn had met the theif a few times and found that she liked her.

"Trust me, we're better off with her in this situation." Mac assured her. If they added Amanda here it would only equal chaos.

"Well, it would be nice to have another girl around here who actually knows a thing about clothes."

"What am I chopped liver?" Mac asked. He didn't think his wardrobe was that bad.

"No offense Mac." replied Ash.

"None taken." he acted as though he looked hurt.

Ash got one of the sofa pillows and through it at him but Mac caught it before it could hit him. "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" Ash asked him.

"You love me anyway." Mac grinned at her.

"That's becoming debatable." she retorted playfully. "But seriously Mac, how about this one?" Ash had chosen a black attire. She had pulled back her dark hair to get out of her face so her blue eyes could shine.

"As I've said before, you look fine. Plus, Adam likes black."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. It was the truth. Black suited the Old Man well actually. The Highlander figured it had to deal with the whole death image.

"Fine, this will do then." Ash said.

"Finally." Mac replied.

Mac felt the familiar Buzz which could only be that of Methos'. "He's here."

"No way!" she cried out. "Oh God..."

Mac laughed. "You'll be fine." he assured her.

"You know how long its been since I've been on a date?" she asked him. "I forgot what the rules are!"

"Just be yourself." Mac told her and let Methos in.

"Hi," Methos greeted with a smile. "You look lovely tonight."

"Aw, really Adam?" Mac asked playfully.

"I wasn't talking about you." retorted Methos. "You actually look pretty horriable."

"Gee thanks."

"I was talking to Ash."

"See I told you." Mac pointed out.

Ash playfully hit him. "Shut up MacLeod."

"Has he been giving you a hard time?" Methos questioned.

"You have no idea." answered Ash.

"You want me to beat him?" Methos asked. "I can take him."

"You wish." Mac said. "All right now, I want her home by 11. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Mac couldn't resist and tried his best father like impression.

Methos laughed. "Are you ready?" he asked Ash.

"More then. Lets go."

"Bye kids. Have a nice night."

"Bye Mac." Ash said and shut the door. "So, what do you have planned tonight?" Ash asked as the two headed out of the loft and down onto the street.

Methos interwind his hand with hers and they walked hand and hand. "Now, if I told you, that wouldn't be a surprise." he smirked.

Methos took her to Joe's. Joe had the place cleared out. He was the only one in the bar. "Hey you two." Joe greeted them with a smile. "Everything is on the house tonight, and with a performance by your's truely."

"So, you're in this too?" Ash asked.

"I helped him plan." Joe answered her proudly.

"You're a helpless romantic aren't you?" Ash asked playfully. "The girls and I were wondering about that. You know half of them have a crush on you Dawson."

Joe blushed a little. Methos caught that and couldn't help but laugh.

"Me?" Joe asked surprised. "I'm twice their age. I'm probably old enough to be their father."

"Age is just a number." Ash reminded him. "You know I might have to return this favor." she smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Joe said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, enough about me. This is your night. Tell me what you want and I'll fix it up for you." Joe showed them to their tabel. "You want a draft I know that." he said to Methos. "Ash, I know you don't drink. I can get you some soda from the back if you want."

"That sounds good." Ash told him.

"All right, I'll be right back." Joe left the two alone.

"This isn't so bad." Methos said.

"So far." Ash replied with a smile. Joe came back with their drinks. Then he got up on stage and pulled out one his guitars. "Check this out." Ash pointed to the stage.

Joe began to strum the strings on the instrument. It wasn't long for the sound of jazz filled the bar. Joe's voice soon echoed off the walls, joining the music that he was playing. Ash found herself humming to the beat and tapping her feet. Methos noticed and got up. "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Dance with me?" he offered her his hand.

"Okay, but just so you know I have two left feet."

"Fair warning." he replied with a smile and pulled her to her feet and they began to move with the music.

The Watcher watched them from the stage. He could see they were all ready enjoying each others company. They swung and moved with Joe's music. Joe thought he'd slow it down a bit. Methos and Ash smiled at him. They knew what he was doing. Joe was a slick one all right. So, slowly Methos pulled Ash closer to him. "Is this all right?" he asked her.

"It's fine." she assured him and she let him hold him.

They were so lost in their own world that they didn't see they had an inturrupted guest. Joe saw him though. It was Mrs. Connors friend. "Shit! You guys get out of the way!" But his warning came too late. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. The biker man pulled out a gun. Methos caught it just in time and turned just as the guy shot at him.

"NO!" Ash cried as Methos fell.

I told you didn't know who you were messing with." he smirked at them. Joe tried to get to his gun that he kept under the counter but the biker stopped him and him which sent him to the floor. "Joe!" Ash cried out again. She knew he would have trouble getting up because of his leg. She was caught in a rock and a hard place. Joe would be okay but she didn't know about Adam. "Oh God," she gasped when she saw his blood start to spill out from under him.

"Get... get out here." Methos tried to tell her. It was hard to speak.

"No way," she told him.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have no choice in the matter girlie." the biker man came up to her. Methos tried to get up but a shot of pain went through him causing him to lay back down.

The biker man grabbed Ash. She tried to resist. "No! NO! LET ME GO!" Joe struggled to get up. He tried to get to the gun but it was too late. "JOE!" Ash cried out but the biker took her away. Just before she left, Methos went limp. He died. Her eyes went wide with shock and they filled with tears. "NO! ADAM! ADAM!"

"Shut up!" the biker ordered her and that was the last Joe saw of them.

"Dammit!" Joe cursed when they were gone. He went to Methos.

Methos bolted up. "ASHLYN!" he cried out.

"She's gone. I'm sorry. I tried." Joe apologized. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Don't worry Joe. No one is blaming you." Methos said to him. "We have to get her back." He got up.

"Whoa, hold it." Joe said. "Remeber, you're dead now. You can't."

"Like hell." he cursed at him. "He took Ash."

"I know that, but you can't do anything. You'll risk your secret of Immortality! Do you really want to do that?"

"Sometimes we have risk a little bit Joe." Methos said and dashed out the door. The Watcher went to call Mac. They would need more reinforcements for this one.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **I just love a good kidnapping and death don't you? It causes so much drama. And yes I'm a 20 something who finds Jim Brynes (Joe) attractive as hell! Don't judge me! LOL! I just had to put that bit in. I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7: Am I dead?:

**Chapter 7: "Am I dead?":**

"...Where am I?" Ashlyn questioned sometime later.

Her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was fighting off the biker man to get back to Adam. She figured he knocked her out. Once her vision cleared she looked around and was in complete darkness. Ash got up slowly and tried to feel her way around her environment. She felt a brick wall behind her. When she tried to go foreword, bars blocked her path.

Ash sunk to her knees. It was happening all over again. This was just like when she was younger. Now, she knew where she was. Her mother had her. Tears slipped from her eyes. She couldn't help but fear that Mac and Joe would never find her and not to mention that Adam was... was gone... Was there any point now?

"MAC!" Joe was happy to see the Highlander when he came into the bar.

"God Joe, what happened?" Mac asked when he saw the place. It looked like there was a struggle. Then he saw the blood on the floor. The Watcher told him. Mac cursed afterwards.

"Methos went after them. I'm not sure how far he's gotten." Joe informed him.

"What I don't get is how did that asshole know where she would be?"

"They must have been following her." Mac answered. "We should have been more careful."

"I lost them..." Methos came running back. He was out of breath. "I LOST THEM!"

"Calm down, we're going to get her back."

"How?" Methos demanded. "We don't know where the hell they are and its not like we could bring the police into this."

"Actually, we can." Joe smirked.

"How?" the Highlander asked.

"Just like me, other Watchers have other jobs. We have some of our own in the police department who owe me."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Methos started for the door but Joe stopped him. "What?"

"You need to change first or you're going to cause way too much attention with that bloody tshirt of your's."

Back at her cell, Ash's mother finally came down to her. "You have been a very naughty little girl." Ash said nothing. Mrs. Connors could hear her soft sobs. "You were always in trouble, and so pathetic." Mrs. C could tell she was trying to play the silent game. She would get her angry. "As well as that man of your's. Why on earth would he give a damn about you?"

Ash bolted up. "Go to hell!" she couldn't stand her mother talking about Adam like that.

"Oh, I've been there." she retorted, rembering her time in prision. "Now, its your turn. This is for all the pain and heartached you've caused me over the years."

"All the pain that I've caused you?!" Ash couldn't help but laugh at that. "Try the other way around!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you or you'll soon join your friend." Mrs. C smirked at her.

"My friends will come for me and when they do your ass is so going to get kicked!" spat Ash. Yes, there was a point to survive. She would be there to see her mom get what was coming to her, and her boyfriend of her's. Ash owed Adam that much.

"Just keep telling yourself that." that was the last thing Mrs. C said before she walked out leaving Ash alone in the darkness once more.

Joe managed to get some files on Ash, and her mom. He, the Old Man, and Mac were back a the loft. They were going through all the files to see if any of them could lend them some help to where Ash could be found. Adam didn't like what he read through most of them. It seemed Mac and Joe were right. She did come from an abusive background. Joe could see the sadness in Methos' eyes.

"There was nothing that could be done." Joe said. "It was her word or her mother's and back in the day she was a very powerful woman. She had ways to keep people shut."

"Thats our court system for you." replied Methos angerily.

"I think I found something." Mac announced suddenly. Methos and Joe crowded around him.

"Apparently after she got out she's stayed with her boyfriend."

"Its a start. Lets go." Joe said and grabbed the files and all three of them headed out to find Ash.

Ash's stomach was starting to rumble and her throat was becoming dry. Hours were passing now but she didn't want to ask her mother for anything. She doubt she would give anything to her anyway. Then her boyfriend came down. "Hello girlie." he smirked at her and started fidgeting around with his belt. Ash's eyes went wide with fear. She knew what he was about to do.

"THERE!" Methos pointed. They were in the country side now at an old run down shack.

"Lovely peace of property." Mac said saracastically. "How about we go check it out."

Ash's cell opened. "Get away from me!"

"This on your mommie's orders." he taunted her. "We have to obey mommie now don't we?"

Mac and Methos burst the door down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mrs. C was surprised when the three came through.

"Where's Ashlyn?" Methos demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied. "My daughter doesn't want anything to do with me so I respect that."

"Liar!" spat Methos. "We know she's here. Where is she?"

Ash could hear the commotion upstairs. She took this as her chance to yell for help. "I'M DOWN HERE!" The biker man silenced her and knocked her out. He tried to finish what he started. Methos ran down to her.

Mrs. C went to stop him but Joe pulled out his gun. "Don't even move. Don't even breath." Mac went to aid Methos.

Methos didn't like what he saw when he reached Ashlyn. The biker man was over top of her. He wouldn't let him get any further. Methos jumped on him. "GET OFF HER!" A brawl between them broke out. While Methos took care of him Mac went to try to help Ash. "Oh no," he said as he saw her unconscious on the floor. He checked her palse. He sighed with relief. She was all right. "Ash, come on." he spoke to her. He didn't want to move her. He was scared he would cause other damage. Ash slowly woke up and was happy to see the Highlander. "Duncan..."

"Thank God," Mac said with a smile and helped her to her feet. "Come on we're going to get you out of here." Ash noticed the brawl.

"Mac, who is that?" she asked. "If you're helping me..."

Methos turned.

She gasped. "How?" she asked in shock.

The biker surprised Methos by pulling out his gun again.

"NO!" Ash cried. This time Methos was on his guard and turned the gun back at his emeny causing him to fall limp to the floor with a heavy thud. Ash broke away from Mac's grip and ran to Methos. "...Adam?" she asked and carassed his face with her hand. She was making sure he wasn't a ghost. Still, she didn't know how this was all possible, not unless. "Am I dead?"

Methos laughed. "No, you're not."

Another shot ran out. Methos and Mac exchanged worried looks. "JOE!" they both cried out.

"I'll explain everything later. We need to help Joe." Methos said and he took Ash's hand into his and ran up to help the Watcher.

"JOE!" Mac cried out.

"It's okay Mac just wanted to scare her a bit." Joe smirked. "I told her not to move."

"Dawson, don't scare us like that." Mac told him. "We don't want you dead."

"Oh, I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time." he said with a smirk.

"Since biker boy is taking care of-" Methos began.

"You killed my Danny?" she asked angerily.

"Payback is a real bitch isn't it?" retorted Ash.

"You little bitch!" her mom charged her but Methos blocked her path and took hold of her.

"I think I know what to do with you."

Methos took her downstairs. "Get her to the van." Methos ordered Mac and Joe.

"Come on." Joe said and he lead Ash out of there with Mac in toe.

Methos took Mrs. C down to the cell and locked her in there. "You're not going to get away with this. Do you know who I am?" she demanded. "I have friends in very high places!"

"You're not the only one." Methos smirked. "I think you can live out the rest of your sentance in here. Not unless you go crazy and kill yourself."

Methos left her alone with her dead boytoy and rejoined the others in the van.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: What are you Adam Piercson?

**Chapter 8: "What are you then Adam Pierson?":**

"You'll be fine." Dr. Anne Lindsay told Ash.

Mac thought it would be a good idea to take Ashlyn to the hospital for a checkup. The others didn't argue. It was Anne, Mac's old flame that took care of her. "I want you to take it easy though, all right?" she asked her.

"And I'm going to get you some pain pills for that bump on the head there."

"Thanks." replied Ash.

"It's no problem." she assured her with a smile. "I'll go get Mac."

"Anne, how is she?" Mac asked as soon as Anne came out.

Anne smiled. "She'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Joe replied.

"Can we go see her?" Methos asked.

"Sure." answered Anne.

"Go ahead my friend, we'll take care of the paper work." Joe told him.

Methos smiled and went to see Ashlyn. "Adam!" Ash cried happily and jumped up to her feet so she could through her arms around him.

Methos laughed. "The doctor said take it easy."

"I know, but you don't know how happy I am to see you. I thought you had died..." she said sadly.

"But I didn't." he said.

"I don't understand how though." said Ash. "I saw that bullet go threw you, and then your blood..."

"There's more." Methos lefted his shirt a bit.

"There's no wound. No mark at all." Ash noticed. "A bullet like that would have left something." Ash stepped back a bit. There was something wrong with Adam, she could fee it.

Methos put back down his shirt. "I'm not like you." he started to confess slowly.

"What are you then Adam Piercson?" she asked.

"For starts, my name isn't Adam. My name is Methos. I'm Immortal. I have been around 5,000 years, maybe more. It's been that long for me. Some things I've forgotten, but some live on through me."

"So, that means I have to put up with you for another 5,000 years?" she asked. Methos smiled.

"As long as you'll let me." Ash answered him by hugging him.

It was nice to learn that someone she cared about couldn't die. She learned later about the Game and the rules. It was all strange at first but she got use to it. She was surprised to learn that Mac and Amanda were one as well, just not as old as Methos. Joe also informed her on his real job as a Watcher.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Mac said once they were back at the bar. "We just have to be careful with who we tell. Most don't understand us."

"Which means this all has to be kept quiet." Joe told her.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I might have a big mouth but unlike Amanda I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Amen to that." joked Mac.

"Adam, I mean Methos." Ash corrected herself.

Methos laughed. "You can still call me Adam, just when we're out and about around a crowd."

"Right." said Ash. "Did Alexa know?"

"No," he answered.

"It wouldn't have been fair to her would it?"

"I guess not." Ash agreed. "But, I'm glad you told me though." she said and took his hands into her own. "Hey Mac, why don't you help in the back for a few minutes?" Joe asked.

Mac caught on. He knew that Methos and Ash probably wanted their time alone. "Sure." Then the two left so the other two could be alone. "I guess they took a hint." teased Methos.

"Listen, do you want to try to go out again sometime after you rest up some?" Ash smiled.

"That would be great."

Methos returned her smile. He was already making plans.

Fin.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is it… Maybe. I might make an epilogue to this story. I really wanted a happy ending for Methos. Plus, I brought in Ann. I didn't want to create a new character but bring in an old one from the show, even though I didn't like her much. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
